Cerebremancer
Cerebremancers tap into the power of the mind and the mystical arts. They are adepts at plumbing the mysteries of the arcane and of exploring the internal secrets of psionics. Most cerebremancers tend to be ambitious, wanting access to the power of magic and psionics, rather than what they consider to be the tedious aspect of focusing on only a single source of power. To become a cerebremancer, a character must have training in both manifesting psionic powers and casting arcane spells. While the most common sort of cerebremancer is one who is a psion and a wizard, other combinations such as wilder and sorcerer are also possible. Psychic warriors rarely take up the path of the cerebremancer, as the focus on manifesting tends to take too much away from their focus on physical combat. Role: '''Cerebremancers combine the flexibility of augmenting powers, with the versatility of arcane magic. While they slow down their access to more powerful effects, they gain incredible utility potential due to their access to spells and powers, allowing them to be a veritable walking toolbox as well as a deadly opponent from afar in combat. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: d6 Requirements To qualify to become a cerebremancer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: '''Knowledge (arcana) 3 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 3 ranks. * '''Spells: '''Able to cast 2nd-level arcane spells. * '''Psionics: '''Able to manifest 2nd-level powers. '''Class Skills: '''The cerebremancer’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Linguistics (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the cerebremancer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Cerebremancers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Powers Known When a new cerebremancer level is attained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also attained a level in any one arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in any one manifesting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of either class would have gained (bonus metamagic, metapsionic, or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of cerebremancer to the level of whatever other arcane spellcasting class and manifesting class the character has, then determines spells per day, caster level, power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one manifesting class before he became a cerebremancer, he must decide to which class he adds each level of cerebremancer for purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Magical Manifesting (Su) A cerebremancer is capable of using his spells to increase the power level of powers he manifests. By expending a level one spell slot when he manifests a power, that power is treated as one level higher for purposes of its save DC and interacting with effects that deal with power level, such as minor globe of invulnerability. At 3rd level and every two levels thereafter, the spell slot the cerebremancer can expend increases by one, and the power’s effective level is increased by the level of the spell expended. He gains no other benefit of the spell being expended, and the power is not treated as if it was augmented. A power’s level cannot exceed 9th level, but the cerebremancer may augment the power normally. For example, at 7th level cerebremancer, a cerebremancer may expend a 4th level spell to treat a 1st level power as if it was actually a 5th level power, increasing its save DC by 4, or expend a 3rd level spell to treat a 3rd level power as if it was actually 6th level. Mind Over Magic (Su) A cerebremancer learns how to meld the augmentation of psionic powers with the arcane nature of spells. Starting at 2nd level, when a cerebremancer casts a spell, he may spend two power points to increase the save DC by 1. At 6th level, the cerebremancer may spend four power points to increase the save DC by 2. Weave the Sources (Su) Once a cerebremancer reaches 10th level, he can manifest a power and cast a spell using one action. Both the power and the spell must have the same manifesting and casting time. The cerebremancer can make any decisions concerning the power and spell independently. Any target affected by both the power and the spell takes a -2 penalty on saves made against each. The cerebremancer receives a +2 bonus on manifester and caster level checks made to overcome power and spell resistance with this power and spell. A cerebremancer may use this ability once per day. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics